Evolution of a Family
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: It may have started out as a mistake but now it's their life, their world. Rachel and Noah become the family they always dreamed of, but never knew they wanted. Through ups and downs they can make it as long as they have each other. Rated M for future ch.


**I couldn't help but right a Christmas-y story while I was sitting snuggled on my couch with the glow of our tree lighting the room. Hope u guys enjoy it! I'll def. have more for you soon! I love to hear everything u guys have to say so feel free to review! I do not own Glee or its characters but I am totally in love with them! Lol… enjoy!**

I'm not sure how my life ended up this way. I guess it's that snowball effect. One decision just keeps rolling and rolling until you're buried to your neck in regret and fear. Today should be a good day; my new found friends are sitting around a lit up Christmas tree sipping eggnog and singing songs about Santa and Rudolph, but for two of us it's different. Of course, the two of us are Jewish which makes the whole setup comedic in itself but there's more to it than that. We have a secret that will destroy all of this and it was confirmed just this morning. It's not bad news really, I mean, I am definitely not prepared for the route my life is going to go now, but there's worse things that could happen. It's just that things had finally settled down for everyone, things were somewhat normal again and we had all finally gotten passed the stuff that had kept us apart for so long.

I couldn't help but look over at her. We had talked all the way here so I knew how she was feeling but seeing the pain in her eyes made it so much worse. She had her fake smile plastered on her face and to anyone else she looked exactly how she always did; confident, proud, and slightly crazy. But I knew the truth. I knew what she was really feeling; terrified, disappointed, and above all else, hopeless. That's the one that gets to me, hopeless; I know that the path she wanted her life to go is all shot now but I want her to have hope in us and our future. I want her to feel hope that despite all the bad there is good in the situation. I know I sound like a girl, but I've just had to mature a lot in a really short amount of time and I know what the important aspects of life are now. It's not about how many girls I can get to take off their panties, it's not about how many people I can demean and scare… it's about the diamonds in the rough. It's about overcoming all the obstacles that WE put in our own path; and it's about cherishing the results. I was broken out of my thoughts when Kurt began to speak.

'I think that since we've been partaking in my wonderful spiked eggnog…'

'What do you mean spiked Kurt?' I interrupted; Rachel's eyes were wide as she stared down into her half empty glass. Of course everyone stared at me oddly because, let's face it, I'm not usually the one concerned about alcohol intake.

'Well Puck, by spiked I mean that I have borrowed some of my father's rum and poured a generous amount in the eggnog.' He mocked.

'Next time you do that you need to warn people dude!' I replied angrily. I didn't really care that I was drinking rum, I've had plenty to drink before, my issue was that one of Rachel's greatest fears was being a terrible mother and I could see by the look on her face that that is exactly how she felt at this moment.

'Since when do you care Puckerman?' Santana blurted.

'Since I found out… since I promised my Ma that I wouldn't drink anymore.' Yeah, I had totally almost spilled the big heaping bowl of pregnancy beans. It seemed my answer was enough for everyone though.

'I'm sorry Puck for not telling you.' Kurt apologized. 'So, now that everyone knows, how about we play a game!' Everyone cheered and moved to be in a half-decent semi circle. I took the opportunity to take the empty seat next to Rachel while everyone was distracted.

'I'm really sorry Rach.' I whispered in her ear.

'I told you.' Was all she replied.

'It was an accident, hell I didn't know there was anything in there and I'm really experienced. Don't let this get to you. It wasn't your fault.' Everyone quieted so I left it at that knowing that I it was not the end of our conversation and we'd need to discuss it on the ride home.

'What game are we going to play Kurt?' Finn asked.

'Truth or Dare!' Everyone cheered again. Normally I would be one of them, but to say I wasn't in the mood was a huge understatement. 'We'll spin the bottle to see who goes first!' He did as he said he would and the bottle landed on Quinn. I had to fight with myself to not make a facial expression because Quinn is like a freaking shark and would pick up on it right away.

'Rachel, truth or dare?'

'Uhm… dare.' Hell, I could feel her tense up beside me; this poor girl was miserable.

'Okay, I dare you to finish the rest of your eggnog in one drink.'

'I can't do that Quinn.' Rachel responded quietly.

'Why not?'

'Because… the reason that Noah's mom asked him not to drink was because of a thing at Temple and my father's have asked the same of me. I didn't know there was alcohol in the beverage until Kurt said it.' I loved how quickly she thought on her feet.

'You two are acting really weird but fine… than you have to say Truth.' Quinn said glaring at the two of us.

'Fine… truth.'

'What's really going on with you and Puck?' Despite my previous feelings for the girl, I really can't stand her anymore. She's turned into a hyena that preys on tiny Jewish brunettes and I'm really getting tired of it.

'I'm not quite sure what you mean Quinn.' Rachel stated.

'Yes you do. You both have been whispering all week, he drove you here today, you guys both freak out when alcohol is mentioned, and despite his other options he decided to sit by you Man-Hands. I know Puck well enough to know that these things are out of character.'

'Okay fine, Noah and I have become close; why you care so much is beyond me. I've been going through personal issues lately and he's been the only one in here who seemed to notice and he's the only one who seems to care. If that's a problem for you than I suggest you get over it,' Rachel replied than spun around to face me, 'Noah, please take me home. I'm really not feeling well.' I didn't answer her; I just stood up and pulled her onto her feet. We grabbed our coats and she grabbed her purse than headed out the door. As soon as the door shut behind us she fell against me in tears. I really hate when she's upset. It's weird; I shouldn't be having these feelings for a girl that was supposed to be a one time thing; but for some reason I can't help but get all soft around her and want to be her Knight in shining armor. I rubbed circles on her back and held her close to me.

'Everything will be okay Rach.' I whispered into her hair.

'N-No it won't be N-Noah.' She sounded so broken and it felt like a knife in my chest. I lifted her face with my thumb and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she look with the glow of the white Christmas lights reflecting off her face.

'I've got you Rach; I won't let you fall.' It was the God's honest truth. I would make sure that girl's star shined no matter what I had to do.

I never broke her hold on me as we walked to my truck. The snow was falling heavily now and it made the Hummel/Hudson's street look like it was straight out of a Hallmark Christmas card. The only thing that would've made the moment better was Rachel's happiness. If she had been wearing that smile that lights up her eyes as we walked through the falling snow down the winding path of lighted candy canes, it would have really felt like we were a family. I guess that's all I really want now. It's really cheesy, but I think at this point I'd do anything to have that white picket fence with our little girl or boy making a snowman in the yard, while Rach and I make hot cocoa and hold hands. Yep, I'm most definitely not the old Puck anymore. Guess once you've had as many life changing events as I have over the last few years, you can't help but change; and I know that it's for the better.

'What are you thinking about Noah?' Rachel asked as I helped her into the truck. I gave her a soft smile as I shut her door and headed to my side of the truck.

'You won't believe me if I told you.' I answered once I was in.

'Try me.' She replied softly.

'Alright… I was thinking about how this time next year we'll be bundling up our baby in one of those awesome coats that make them look like the Marshmallow Man, getting ready to celebrate the holidays together as a family. I was thinking about how much I want to be a real family; a good family. The kind that despite the amount of money in the bank, is happy as long as we're together. I was thinking about a little house we could get and I imagined it being the brightest on the snowy block; because let's face it between the two of us, there's no doubt we'd outshine the rest. I was imagining coming home from work and being greeted by my child waiting excitedly for me to walk in and tripping over the puppy as I made my way to you. I was thinking that no matter where we ended up, as long as we had each other it would be enough.' I shocked myself with my honesty. 'W-what about you?'

'I'm thinking exactly the same thing and that I may possibly be madly in love with you. I'm thinking that Broadway is starting to sound less and less appealing and that I think I'd be just as happy being your star. I think that's why I'm so scared. Everything that I thought I wanted just doesn't feel right anymore. I want the life you just described to me.' She was finally smiling. It wasn't her giant smile and there was still sadness in her eyes, but the hope was back and that's all that mattered. I pulled her to me and just held her. She didn't need kisses, she didn't need words, she just needed comfort. She needed to know that I would be there no matter where life took us. I wanted her to feel safe with me and to feel that I'd hold her through anything.

'Rachel…'

'Yes Noah?'

'I know this is impulsive but I really feel the need to ask you anyway…'

'Go ahead'

'Will you m-marry me? It doesn't have to be right away, but just, like in the future… will you be my wife?'

'Yes Noah, I'll marry you next week, next month, next year, in ten years…' Alright, that's the moment for a kiss. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her like I'd never kissed anyone before. It was an 'I need you, I want you, I love you… forever' kiss.

Unfortunately, like every other wonderful moment in my life it was interrupted. We pulled away slowly, barely able to break eye contact. The knocking on the window persisted and I finally gave in. Of course, it was Finn at the window.

'What's up dude?' I asked, trying to play off the fact that he had just caught me in a very tender moment with his ex-girlfriend.

'Well, I came out when I saw your truck was still here to tell you that the snow is about to get really bad; but I guess I shouldn't care about either of you because obviously you don't care about me.' Finn said angrily.

'That's not true Finn' Rachel replied softly.

'Really; because last I checked I had told Puck that I loved you and wanted you back!'

'Dude, I'm in love with Rachel and we have a lot of stuff going on right now. Please for once just let this go.' I practically begged.

'A lot of stuff huh? What? Did you knock her up to?' he shouted.

'Yes Finn, I am pregnant; but you need to understand something… I broke up with you because I didn't have feelings for you anymore. I love you as a friend but we just don't work. Noah and I never intended on being together; but somehow through all of this we've fallen in love and I plan on him being in my life forever. Now please, for once, let this go.'

Finn didn't respond, he just turned angrily and stomped back up the walk.

'You okay babe?' I asked her as she snuggled against me.

'Yes, I have you' she smiled.


End file.
